


Pedro, Antônio e João

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"João fitava as labaredas laranjas enquanto segurava um copo plástico de quentão meio frio quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedro, Antônio e João

**Author's Note:**

> Uma mistura [desta](http://www.letras.com.br/dalva-de-oliveira/pedro-antonio-e-joao) música com [este](http://pensador.uol.com.br/frase/Mzk0MDY/) poema, homoerotizado pela minha falta de memória, claro. Escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/).

A fogueira estalava no meio da quermesse. João fitava as labaredas laranjas enquanto segurava um copo plástico de quentão meio frio quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Antônio vinha de branco, pronto pra casar, com um chapéu enorme de palha e um saquinho de pipoca.

\- Viu o Pedro?

Ah, sempre o Pedro. João bebericou o quentão meio frio. - Não.

Antônio comeu uma pipoca e se pôs a fitar as labaredas laranjas da fogueira. João quis lhe pedir a mão.

Viva Santo Antônio!

Ficaram de se encontrar atras da barraca do beijo. Antônio e Pedro. Mas Pedro não apareceu. Sempre tão fugidio, como folhas ao vento, e sobretudo, tinha as suas chaves. Antônio foi comprar pipoca.

Viva São Pedro!

Meio escondido, encostado numa árvore de folhas amareladas, Pedro observava João fitando as labaredas laranjas da fogueira no meio da quermesse enquanto segurava um copo plástico de quentão. João sonhador, bonito, de camisa xadrez e um coração costurado na bunda. Um João inalcançável.

Viva São João!


End file.
